This invention relates generally to supports for supporting cable, electrical wiring and the like (generally referred to in the trade as "cable" or "cabling"), and more specifically to a support having a retaining member for retaining cable therewithin.
Cable supports are generally attached to supporting structure such as beams, rods, ceilings or walls for supporting cable along the ceilings or walls, in attics, crawl spaces or other locations. The support clips typically have a hook at a lower end for supporting the cable. The cable must be retained in the hook to prevent the cable from slipping off of the support as the cable is pulled through a series of supports. Presently available cable supports have openings in opposite sides of the hook for feeding a cable tie wrap therethrough and securing the cable in place. In order to remove the cable from the support clip, the tie wrap is typically cut and removed from the hook to provide access to the cable. A new tie wrap must be fed through the openings and around the hook and cable to secure the cable after the cable is installed in the hook. The removal and replacement of the tie wrap significantly increases the cable installation time and maintenance time for removing and replacing cable.
Moreover, a cable support is often used in an enclosed space such as above ceilings or between walls, in which industry and safety standards often require the material installed within the space to be flame retardant (referred to in the trade as "plenum rated"). This significantly increases the cost of the tie wrap, which must be replaced each time the cable is removed from the support.
Furthermore, the cable tie may damage the cable if it is pulled tightly against the cable. Industry standards for high speed data transmission cable typically preclude the use of cable ties due to the sensitivity of the cable to damage by pressure exerted on the cable by cable ties.
Accordingly, there is presently a cable need for a cable support which has a retaining member for holding cable in place without exerting pressure on the cable and which is attached to the support for ease of installation and repeated use, and which is flame retardant and economical to manufacture.